París después de Chat Noir
by Suave Pastel
Summary: Marinette recuerda el París de antes, dónde todos eran felices, donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran sobrevivir al maltrato de su hermana Bridgette y a su prima Lila, no provocar los celos de su adorado novio Fèlix y controlar los restos de sus pasados sentimientos por Adrien. Al París que no era dominado por Chat Noir. Ahora cada día era un milagro seguir con vida.
1. Rose Lavillant

La luz del sol se filtraba por la cortina de barrotes que cubría la ventana, blanca y cálida.

-Deja de mirar tan de cerca, Marinette.

Una chica hermosa de cabello azabache y ojos azules se volvió hacia su amargada y pelirroja amiga con una sonrisa en sus sonrosados labios.

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos allí afuera, Alya? Nos pasábamos todo el día jugando a Ladybug y Rena Rouge.

Incómoda, la aludida miró hacia otro lado.

-No -mintió- y tú tampoco deberías, ahora muévete ¿y si el gato te ve?

Marinette reprimió un suspiro de mera tristeza.

-No han sonado la alarma -objetó débilmente, sabiendo lo que su amiga pensaría: "tampoco lo hicieron aquella vez".

-Tal vez no lo han visto. Es bueno escondiéndose.

Marinette suspiró esta vez abiertamente, mirando hacia afuera y recordando al París de antes, ese lugar hermoso, lleno de felicidad, ese que era llamado la ciudad de la luz, del amor, donde la gente siempre sonreía, la ciudad fundada Para Isis, donde abundaban los turistas, el París que todos amaban y extrañaban, el París de su infancia, donde ella y Alya jugaban a ser Ladybug y Rena Rouge, las personificaciones de la buena suerte y la astucia, las superheroínas que protegerían París de los villanos.

Sin embargo, ahora París necesitaba verdaderos superhéroes, necesitaba a alguien que lo salvará, alguien que trajera de vuelta al París de antes de Chat Noir.

-Marinette, te lo suplico, aléjate de la ventana -rogó Alya.

Echando una última mirada a la avenida desierta, Marinette obedeció.

Antes y después de Chat Noir, eran ahora las expresiones que usaban para medir el tiempo los parisinos. Éste era el París después de Chat Noir: oscuro, todas las ventanas y puertas tenían rejas, nadie estaba afuera si no era necesario, había toque de queda desde a las 7:00 pm hasta las 8:00 am, las madres no sé atrevían a enviar a sus hijos a la escuela. Y es que nadie podía salvarse cuando el gato decidía cazarlo.

Chat Noir no siempre había sido un peligro. Llegó a París como una versión batmamezca de Robin Hood: un hombre rubio aparentemente joven y bien parecido, vestido con un elegante y masculino traje de cuero reforzado negro, usaba una máscara, orejas de gato y un cinturón desprendible a modo de cola, con un cascabel grande en el cuello, que se hacía llamar Chat Noir y ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba, era amable y carismático, su llegada había impulsado a muchos otros a hacer el bien tras una máscara, no eran tan espectaculares como él, que saltaba los techos del París nocturno como su homónimo, peleaba como salido de una novela de caballería y usando únicamente una vara de acero como arma, pero ayudaban, incluso a Alya y a Marinette las inspiraba a entrenarse y prepararse para dar vida a sus identidades ficticias, Ladybug y Rena Rouge. Hasta el día en que dejó de ser un superhéroe, cometió robo a un rico de la ciudad y la gente esperó ansiosa y agradecida a saber a quiénes había decidido repartirlo esta vez. Pasó un día, dos, cinco, un mes y el dinero no había sido repartido, todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido, pero nadie quiso imaginar la verdad. Después, entró a una mansión, y una vez más el dinero no llegó, ocurrió muchas veces más antes de que la gente comenzara a entender que ya no era un Robin Hood. Incluso trataron de perseguirlo (esta vez en serio), pero no pudieron. París se sentía traicionado, pero no tenía miedo, seguía radiante como siempre. Hasta que dos personas fueron asesinadas por el gato, dos... Marinette cerró los ojos e intentó controlar las lágrimas y las náuseas al recordarlo.

-Deberías irte, Marinette, ya está empezando a nevar y ya son las 5:00.

Se volvió a ver la estoica cara de Alya, sin reconocerla por un segundo, sin ser capaz de relacionarla con la chica de sus recuerdos.

-Sí, tienes razón, Alya -Marinette sonrió indulgentemente y tomó su bolsa.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Marinette -pidió Alya mirando sin atención la televisión, dónde listaban las víctimas que el gato había cobrado esa semana.

Ella sonrió tristemente y salió, recordando a la Alya de antes de Chat Noir, la chica arriesgada, extrovertida, inteligente y simpática. La chica que había muerto con sus hermanas menores, víctimas de Chat Noir. Aún lo recordaba vívidamente, fue el primer asesinato del gato, había ocurrido cuando ellas tenían catorce años, a tan sólo seis meses de sus primeras apariciones como un simple ladrón, espectacular, pero sólo un ladrón. Alya y Marinette estaban en el parque con otros amigos, mientras las niñas estaban en su casa, estaban resfriadas, solas... estaban solas cuando él entró. La joven cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, espantado las imágenes de sus cadáveres despedazados a fuerza de zarpazos. Ella y Alya los habían encontrado esa tarde al volver a casa de ella.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa y apretó el paso. La nieve hacía el día sombrío, inseguro. Súbitamente, un sonido desgarrador cruzó el aire, un sonido agudo, como un lamento. La alarma negra, el llanto agonizante de París, el sonido que obligaba a los parisinos a temblar de miedo, a los estoicos a llorar, a los ateos a rezar. Era la alarma que avisaba que alguien había visto a Chat Noir, estaba afuera. El gato negro de París estaba cazando. Echó a correr hacia su casa, rezando porque el gato no la viera. Vio pasar el helicóptero y escuchó las sirenas, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

-Mierda -escupió.

De repente, lo escuchó correr y lo vio brincar de techo en techo; llevaba a alguien con él. Asustada, se metió en un callejón y se arrodilló a un lado de un contenedor de basura, tratando de no temblar y justo a tiempo, pues unos segundos después, Chat Noir cayó justo al fondo. La persona que llevaba con él era una mujer joven, una adolescente de cabello corto rubio y rasgos dulces.

-¡No! -gritó con voz aguda- ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡No me hagas daño!

El gato la miró, parecía que la analizaba. Acercó su rostro al propio, provocando que la chica gritara.

-¡No!

Él le cubrió la boca con una mano, sin llegar a clavarle las garras de acero.

-¡Tranquilízate! -la chica siguió temblando y llorando pero dejó de intentar gritar. -Voy a retirar mi mano y me vas a decir tu nombre. Si vuelves a gritar, te mataré -temblorosa, ella asintió. Lentamente, dedo por dedo, Chat Noir la soltó.

\- Rose.

Él soltó un gruñido y presionó las garras sangrando su mejilla.

-Tus apellidos, ¡el nombre de tu familia!

Ella pareció dudar.

-No voy a matarte digas lo que digas, pero si me mientes, haré que los veas morir uno por uno.

Aterrorizada, obedeció.

-Lavillant.

Sonriendo, Chat Noir la lanzó contra la pared. Rose dio un grito y él volvió a recogerla del suelo.

-¡No me hagas daño! ¡Chat Noir, te lo ruego! ¡Antes me protegiste!

El gato se volvió y avanzó furioso hacia la joven. Marinette se cubrió la boca con las manos y trató de no salir huyendo al escuchar las garras rasgar la garganta y la sangre saltar.

-Ustedes me la quitaron -escuchó la voz del gato-, ninguno de ustedes vale la maldita pena.

Lo escuchó escalar de nuevo e irse. Esperó atenta a cualquier sonido, temiendo levantarse y encontrarlo aún allí.

Lentamente, Marinette salió de su escondite. Miró rápidamente la hora en su celular y supo que no habría forma de llegar caminando en media hora hasta su casa, necesitaba pedirle a alguien que fuera por ella, pero sus padres estaban descartados porque había salido sin decírselos y no quería enfrentarlos esa noche si podía evitarlo, así que pensó en su hermana mayor, Bridgette, pero sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente, sabiendo que si había algo en el mundo de lo que estaba segura que Bridgette no haría era ayudarla, de modo que solo quedaba Fèlix, tendría que pasar la noche en su casa y volver a la suya al amanecer, sabía que sus padres no lo notarían, a menos que su hermana lo hiciera y se los dijera. Marcó, pues, el número de Fèlix.

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero estoy afuera y no tengo forma de volver a casa antes del toque de queda… ¿puedes venir por mí? -preguntó con voz temblorosa por el frío y por lo que acababa de ver.

-Por supuesto, ¿dónde estás?

-A un lado del parque.

-Bien, llegaré en unos minutos. Te amo.

-Te amo.

Se preguntó como llegaría en unos minutos, si su casa quedaba más bien lejos. Suspiró abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor. Fèlix era su novio desde siempre, casi literalmente, se habían conocido en la escuela cuando ella tenía cinco años y él ocho, Marinette lo conocía porque Bridgette estaba en su misma clase y estaba locamente enamorada de él, al punto en que a veces daba miedo. Marinette iba en la misma clase que Adrien, el hermano menor de Fèlix, al que su hermana se refería como el repuesto, en caso de que no lograra conquistar al mayor, algo que decía como una mera broma, ya que consideraba que él solo se hacía el difícil. Su sorpresa y furia rozaron la locura cuando a los once años, su amor infantil empezó a enviarle cartas, flores y dulces a su hermana pequeña, de escasos ocho años. Y después cuando, un año más tarde, empezaron una relación tan formal como podía serlo a su corta edad. Marinette sonrió con felicidad agridulce, porque amaba a Fèlix pero sabía que aquella lejana decisión que se había visto obligada a tomar tan pequeña había ayudado mucho a cultivar el odio y desprecio que Bridgette le tenía desde que era una bebé.

Vio el automóvil negro de Fèlix doblar la esquina y acercarse. Su novio bajó para abrirle la puerta trasera del auto. Llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio platino peinado hacia atrás y vestía, como siempre, un conjunto semiformal en tonos oscuros. En el asiento de copiloto, venía Adrien, su hermano menor, cuyo rostro era tan similar al de su novio que parecía una versión menos severa del de él, con sus rasgos afables, su cabello dorado y sus ropas claras y casuales. Tal vez era esta la causa por la cual Marinette siempre se había sentido ligeramente atraída a él.

-Hola, Marinette -saludó él con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Adrien.

-Lamentó que él esté aquí, pero acababa de recogerlo de sus clases de esgrima cuando me llamaste -se disculpó Fèlix.

-¡Hey! -protestó Adrien.

-Está bien -respondió Marinette sonriendo. Subió al automóvil y miró por la ventana pensando en lo que había escuchado. Se preguntó si alguien podía simplemente volverse malvado de un día para otro, ¿cuál era la historia de Chat Noir? ¿quién estaba tras la máscara? Y detrás de esa persona, ¿qué más había? Cerró los ojos y decidió no decírselo a nadie, temiendo al sentimiento que empezaba a germinar en su pecho y al pensamiento que comenzaba a hacerse espacio en su mente.

En frente, Adrien Agreste miraba atento por el espejo retrovisor a la hermosa novia de su hermano, la mujer de la que había estado enamorado desde que tenía uso de razón.

.

.

.

 **N/a.**

 **Saben, amigos, hubo un tiempo en el que no iniciaba ningún proyecto si haber terminado el anterior. Y también en que actualizaba cada semana. Pero, ¿saben que pasó? EL PROGRAMA DEL DIPLOMA, como los antiguos lectores que sigan leyéndome saben, donde Nyneve ve INTERNACIONAL, ahí se va a meter, aunque sea fosa común (chiste para mexicanos). Así que aquí estoy.**

 **Pero bueno, pasemos al fic… pues verán, también MLB ya lo tenía bien, pero bien abandonado, ya no me acordaba de nada, pero me metí a un curso de francés casi sin saberlo porque nada más vi INTERNACIONAL y huevos, ahí voy a firmar, así que tenía que practicar mi francés con algo y pues viendo Le Glaceur y Batman: Rise al mismo tiempo dije HMMMMM y pues ahí voy, a mandar todo a chingar a su madre otra vez para subir un nuevo fanfic. Bueno, para no herir susceptibilidades, avisaré de una vez que la idea de este fic me andaba en la cabeza desde que vi un mp4 marichat con la canción Criminal de Beyonce, luego ocurrió lo de Batman y finalmente, ¡leí Snatched por JeromeHaddock15 y dice que sea pues! (chiste para pendejos) y me decidí a escribirlo.**

 **Ahora, tengo algo con los triángulos amorosos pero no hay nadie decente con quien formarlos en Miraculous, Kagami se me hace increíble e inaceptablemente fea, y no tiene nada que ver con que sea asiática porque Mireille también lo es y es muy bonita, y no estoy dispuesta a esperar a que Luka se digné a aparecer porque conozco a Thomas lo suficiente para saber que es capaz de meterlo en el capítulo 26 de la s2 (esto cuenta como disclaimer), así que después de pensarlo dije pues Fèlix, ¿por qué? Porque está hermoso, es mi crush, además de que siempre me ha gustado el Adrinette vs Felinette (y me caga el Felidgette) y estoy segura de que si la pesada de Bridgette fuera como Marinette, más tranquila y menos hostigosa, Fèlix al menos la trataría bien. ¿Por qué Bridgette es mala aquí? Pues porque la perra me cae mal, esta fea, cagadísima y es súper hostigosa.**

 **En fin, espero que gozen y que me hagan saber tooooodo pero toooooodo lo que piensen del fic, si no les gusta no se molesten en ser respetuosos, me gusta pelear.**

 **Ciao amiwos!**


	2. Gracias

No voy a continuar esta historia, si alguien quiere hacerlo, sientase libre. No pido créditos ni PMs ni nada, tomenla y hagan lo que quieran con ella, si quieren usarla y luego acusarme de plagio también haganlo, fue un gusto, amiwos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Villanos

**Capítulo 2: Villanos**

Entró por la ventana. No había tenido tiempo de limpiar sus garras de acero, así que procuró no dejar rastros de sangre en la pared. Normalmente lo habría hecho, habría dejado un rastro sangriento, un camino de rubíes que que reflejarían burlones la expresiones de terror del matrimonio Lavillant al descubrir que se trataba de la sangre de su adorada hija.

Pero no sería en esa ocasión, no cuando existía la posibilidad de que Marinette se viera involucrada al hallarse la sangre en su habitación. Ella no, él podía destrozar a todo París, desmembrarlos a todos uno por uno deleitándose con su dolor y terror, pero no a ella. Jamás a ella. Nunca a Marinette, el único ser puro que iluminaba a esa ciudad de oscuridad y dolor.

Anonadado, la observó dormir. Era tan hermosa. Debería ser un crimen ser tan bella, si tan solo pudiera ser suya para siempre…

Inquieta en su dormir, Marinette se giró en la pequeña cama. Asustado, el gato retrocedió a la seguridad de la oscuridad, viendo el entrecejo fruncido y los labios contraídos de la belleza dormida.

—Rose… —murmuró en su sueño y emitió un suave sollozo.

 _¿Rose? ¿Acaso lo sabe? ¿Pero cómo…?_

—No, Chat Noir… no me lastimes —en su pesadilla, Marinette se removió asustada.

Temeroso, el gato avanzó y acarició su cabello con sus filosas garras, haciendo lo posible por no herirla con ellas.

—A ti jamás te lastimaría, Marinette. Jamás. Te amo.

Abrió nuevamente la ventana y salió por ella.

.*.*.*.*.

Bridgette abrió enfurecida la puerta de su hermana pequeña.

—¿Dónde está mi secador de pelo, insecto? Más te vale…

Vacío. Marinette no estaba en ninguna parte.

—¿Marinette? —abrió la pequeña trampilla que daba acceso a la terraza y no vio nada ahí.

Sonrió.

—¡Mamá, papá! —bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, corriendo hacia la cocina.

Bridgette entró a la cocina en busca de su madre.

—¡Mamá, Marinette…!

—¡Cielo, mira quién está aquí!

La chica de cabello largo se detuvo al ver a una de cabello corto, un poco más baja y delgada que ella.

—¡Kagami!

.*.*.*.*.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hey, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro —respondió la joven mirando la puerta.

Adrien entró con la brillante sonrisa del modelo parisino que era.

—¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te he despertado?

—Sí y no —sonrió Marinette abrazándolo a modo de saludo.

—El desayuno está listo. Félix y yo te esperamos abajo, o si lo prefieres puedo traértelo aquí.

Su propuesta carecía de insinuaciones, pero aún así, abochornada por lo que eso implicaría, Marinette lo rechazó con un gesto. Adrien era demasiado amable.

—Gracias, pero bajaré.

Se acercó al tocador y de la habitación de invitados y se cepilló el cabello. El chico la contempló embelesado: era tan hermosa en su inocencia, como la más pura y sencilla de todas las flores.

—Hmm, ¿Adrien?

—¿Puedes… dejarme sola un segundo? Para poder vestirme…

 _¡Imbécil!_

—¡Claro! —exclamó antes de salir presuroso.

.*.*.*.

Sentado en su camarote, un chico de ojos claros, piel bronceada y cabello negro decolorado en puntas azules rasgó las cuerdas de su guitarra y tarareó una melodía. Suspiró. Llevaba meses sin inspiración y se sentía agotado, como si todos los sentimientos que no era capaz de liberar se estuvieran acumulando en su espalda y no en su pecho.

—¡Luka! — ¡Dice mamá que ancles los botes!

Hizo una mueca y caminó unos metros hasta el camarote de su hermana.

—Hoy te toca a ti, Jules —musitó abriendo la puerta.

—¡Hey!

Mierda, su hermana menor Juleka se hallaba semidesnuda frente a su espejo gótico en su oscura sala.

—¡Mierda!

Saltó fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de allí.

Debido a la excentricidad de su madre, Luka y su hermana Juleka vivían en una trajinera junto a una pequeña flotilla de barcazas que funcionaban como bases para sus conciertos, porque si bien no eran los más exitosos, eran músicos talentosos, él, su madre y su hermana… y recientemente, la novia de su hermana, que tenía una voz endiabladamente potente para un cuerpecito tan frágil.

Sacudió la cabeza. Le alegraba que su hermana fuera feliz.

Acababa de arrodillarse junto a la orilla del muelle para anclar los botes más pequeños, cuando una visión angelical le robó la mirada: era una chica, sencilla y melancólica, de cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos azules y labios sonrosados. Se quedó un segundo sin aliento y antes de que pudiera pensar algo coherente, ella lo miró a él, fijamente.

Pero no lo estaba mirando a él, sino al barco principal, a su hogar. Parecía tan triste y meditabunda que no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero se preguntó qué sería lo que la impulsaba a mirar así hacia su casa.

¿Debería preguntarle? Iba a preguntarle.

Sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera, un grito desgarrador surgió de la nave.

—¡ROSE!

La joven de cabello negro reaccionó más rápido que él y corrió hacia el muelle.

—¡Juleka! —ambos se precipitaron al interior del barco, al camarote de Jules.

Ella estaba ahí con su madre, cubierta en lágrimas y temblorosa.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose! —sollozaba con el móvil en las manos.

Para Luka la situación era de lo más psicodélica y surrealista, ¿qué estaba pasando con su hermana? ¿qué hacía allí esa chica?

La chica de pelo negro se arrodilló junto a Juleka y la abrazó, llorando con ella.

—Lo siento mucho… —sollozó.

Juleka se abrazó a ella.

—¡¿Por qué Rose?! —exclamó abrazándola— ¡Nunca lastimaría a nadie!

Marinette se mordió los labios y siguió llorando, sumida en recuerdos de sangre y gritos.

.*.*.*.*.

Horas más tarde, cuando Juleka estuvo dormida sobre el regazo de su madre en su cama, Marinette y Luka y se sentaron uno junto al otro frente a una bandeja de té, ambos intranquilos y perturbados, él confundido y ella quebrada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió, tanto para romper el hielo, como por propio interés.

—Marinette —respondió ella, ida.

Luka jugó con sus brazaletes.

—Me llamo Luka.

—Lo sé. Juleka habla mucho de ti.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

Marinette hizo un puchero y Luka se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, en su mente no había nada más que los gritos de Rose y el sonido repugnante de su garganta siendo desgarrada.

—Yo estaba ahí, lo vi todo… —sollozó— vi cuando Chat Noir la mató y no hice nada…

Luka rodeó su mano con la suya, desesperado por actuar.

—¿Qué podrías haber hecho? No es tu culpa, él es un asesino y un bandido… no es tu culpa.

La chica no respondió.

—Debo ir a mi casa.

—Te llevo.

Marinette estuvo a punto de negarse, pero no lo hizo.

—Vamos.

Ambos salieron hacia la motocicleta de Luka. Él notó que Marinette titiritaba por el frío, así que la rodeó con un brazo y la condujo hasta el vehículo, un simple acto de educación y caballerosidad que traería funestas consecuencias.

.*.*.*.*.

—¡No puedo creer que te dejaran quedarte!

La señora Dupain-Cheng dejó un plato de galletas en la mesita de estar.

—¿Cómo es que tu madre te dejo quedarte? —preguntó la mujer— Es adorable tenerte aquí, Kagami, pero París es muy peligroso.

Bridgette sonrió.

—Cierto, es muy peligroso, no sé cómo Marinette puede ser tan imprudente.

Su madre volteó instantáneamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bridgette?

—¿No lo notaste, mamá? —sonrió tomando una galleta— pasó la noche fuera.

—¿Qué? No puede ser… ¡tenemos que llamar a la policía!

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la policía? ¿Kagami?

Todas miraron hacia la puerta principal para ver a Marinette.

Sabine corrió hacia su hija menor y abrazó.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo que pásate la noche fuera? ¿Qué pasó?

Oh no.

Marinette quiso sonreír, mentirle a su madre y decirle que solo había salido en la mañana para ver a Juleka… pero no pudo, no pudo evitar recordar a Rose.

—Mamà…

—Sí, ¿dónde estabas, hermanita? Le llamé a Félix y no sabía nada de ti —dijo Bridgette con cizaña— de hecho, dijo que no le interesaba.

Marinette la fulminó con sus pupilas. _Maldita mentirosa._

—Sí, ¿pero qué más es nuevo? —intervinó Kagami bebiendo su té.

Marinette reprimió una insolente respuesta. Kagami Surugi era su prima, tenía la misma edad que Bridgette y era buena en absolutamente todo, un prodigio, el orgullo de su madre y de la familia y el prodigio de todas las artes, todas las ciencias y todos los deportes. Al igual que Bridgette, molestar a Marinette era su hobby favorito; no había una razón en concreto, simplemente disfrutaba sentirse superior a la novia de Félix Agreste. Y, para variar, estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste, quien educadamente la había rechazado varias veces alegando que amaba a alguien más.

—Tranquila, mamá —dijo con firmeza— dormí aquí porque salí en la mañana a ver a Juleka…

—¿La lesbiana que se cree pirata?

—¡Bridgette! —riñó Sabine.

—Perdón mamá. Ya sabes que es muy rara.

—Fui a verla —continuó Marinette— porque su novia fue… fue… —su boca se llenó de algo pegajoso y sus ojos de lágrimas— Chat Noir la mató —finalizó en un susurro.

Kagami y Bridgette se miraron. Si bien adoraba estar con Bridgette, Kagami se arrepintió de haber ido a París.

Antes de que su madre pudiera decir más, la chica volvió a subir a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, un par de ojos esmeralda observaban feroces cada movimiento de aquel apuesto y amable músico de pelo azul y piel bronceada.

Ese que se había atrevido a tocar a su más preciosa y amada joya.

 **N/a**

 **Así que… henos aquí :v**

 **Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a continuar está historia le hubiera dado un puntazo en la cara pero aquí estamos**

 **Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia y si es así pues ojalá les haya gustado**

 **Si ustedes lo quieren me comprometo a seguir está historia cada semana**

 **Y los exhorto a revisar mi segundo trabajo sobre miraculous es un au de vikingos entre Marinette vs Kagami y yo creo que es raro pero tal vez les guste**

 **También si alguien quiere que continúe la princesa de Cheng pues también podemos tratar :D**

 **Y no olviden que yo SIEMPRE respondo los reviews:**

 **Myta 1: si jaja es odiosa. Todos amamos un buen ship aparte del principal, yo si aguanto algunos Agios con Adrien thou. Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Sakura Li Taisho: jaja pues no te puedo decir quién es Chat Noir aún pero se revelará muy pronto te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Liiz: gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu Review!**

 **Pay: wow gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu Review!**

 **LadyAqua: wow stop there o vas a sacar media trama xd y pues aquí sigo, espero de verdad que sigas leyendo! Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Danna: gracias gracias gracias! Ojalá sigas leyendo!**

 **Kirara213: no fucking way, tengo tantos recuerdos hermosos de ti como lectora! Ojalá sigas por aquí!**

 **Guest: gracias, pues aquí sigo, estoy intentado lo porque así como ustedes quieren leerlaz yo quiero escribirla asi que esperemos que se logre! Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Aburiru: aquí sigo! Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Moo123: pues aquí sigo! Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Lápiz azul: pues yo mera jaja espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu Review!**

 **Nos vemos chicos**


End file.
